


Nier: Automata - Headcanon prompts

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bleeding, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, NSFW, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: A collection of smutty ficlets from an ask prompt thing I reblogged on Tumblr.





	1. K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

9S eyed the thick ropes clumsily tied around his partner's wrists. His gaze slowly traveled up her nude frame to the leather blindfold, a _real_ blindfold, fitted snugly around her eyes. She sat on the bed, her legs folded lazily to the side as she waited patiently for his next move.

The scanner's hands began delicately sliding up her arms, down her back, and along her legs, until they came to rest at the tops of her feet. He couldn't help but notice the tension in her body under his light touch; his eyes flashed back up to her face, which held a serene, peaceful expression from what he could see. She seemed nervous... but otherwise ok.

Carefully, one hand slid off her foot and wrapped itself around the length of rope piled on the mattress beside her. He slowly lifted her feet up and began sliding the rope underneath. The moment it touched her ankles, however, she let out a nervous moan and pulled her legs closer to her body, tensing up more in the process.

“Sorry.” He gasped, releasing the bonds and letting them slide off the bed. “Too much?”

She mumbled in response and relaxed a bit. “Maybe next time. I just...” Her voice trailed off as she grasped for words.

“It's all right 2B. We can take this one step at a time.” He smiled, voice soft and reassuring. “And you know I'll never do anything to hurt you.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I trust you, one hundred percent. It's just that...” She paused and her mouth twisted a bit in thought. “It's just hard... after fighting for so long...” The words trailed off as her voice dimmed.

“It's hard to get in the mindset that we won't get ambushed the moment we let our guard down?” He finished.

“Mmm... But at the same time it kinda adds to the excitement.”

“Heh, yeah, it does, doesn't it?” He paused. “Don't worry 2B, I'll make sure the only excitement you feel through this is the good kind.”

“I know you will, that's what I love about you.” She said as she leaned back and waited patiently for his next move.

 


	2. Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

9S woke up to an uncomfortable feeling coming from between his legs. His sensors began to come back online after needing a semi-emergency shutdown to recover from the night before. As he forced his eyes open, he began to notice the naked body of 2B sprawled out on top of him. Her hips were directly above his and he could feel his bare erection being uncomfortably pinned against his body by her.

He shifted himself slightly to look at his sleeping partner. She was still very clearly fast asleep; her mouth hung open and a thin line of saliva trailed down her face and onto his chest. Her hair was tangled and messy, falling everywhere and obscuring part of her face. Her fingers were still intertwined with his; she hadn't let go of him since they fell asleep, it seemed.

He smiled, momentarily forgetting the uncomfortable position he was in in favor of admiring the rare moment where 2B truly was really, truly comfortable and relaxed. His moment didn't last long as 2B shifted her hips slightly in her sleep, rubbing up against his dick and making him bite back a moan so as not to wake her just yet.

_Urghh, body, not now._ He began carefully shifting his hips to the side, in an attempt to free it from the pressure and to give himself a little relief via some good old-fashioned self stimulation. 2B let out a soft sigh as he slid against her and she shifted her hips slightly in response. 9S paused for a moment, glancing quickly at her face to see that she was still sleeping peacefully, much to his relief.

He began again as her body quieted; the feeling in his groin was becoming even more uncomfortable. His movements had a similar result to the last try. 2B's hands squeezed lightly on his and her hips thrust down just slightly once... twice... three times.

The scanner bit his lip as she continued sliding against him, slowly, and sleepily. Her grip tightened on his hands and her movements grew and grew. He glanced back at her face in hopes of finding that she was awake and just messing with him, but her face betrayed no emotion. It was still peacefully relaxed in sleep; the occasional lip twitch was the only thing that had changed from the moment before.

9S was at a loss. His dick was still sandwiched uncomfortably between them, yet at the same time, the soft thrusting of his beloved was stimulating him enough to make him want to flip her over and slide himself inside her.

_Ugh, what do I do?_ He thought. _Do I wake her up or just hope she stops or..._ His mind wandered to the days before they became lovers, and remembered similar feelings of frustration and strain coming from inside his pants on an almost daily basis. The days where he had to steal away behind a tree multiple times a week and dig into his bag stuffed with tissues to relieve the growing pressure.

He couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for getting those feelings for his partner, especially since she didn't seem to reciprocate at that time. But since their awakening after the fall of the tower, and his learning of the true nature of their relationship and her feelings towards him, the guilt had lessened to a dull feeling of mild embarrassment at his past self.

After a soft moan escaped 2B's lips, 9S decided he had to act now, in fear of coming all over his sleeping partner.

“2B.” He whispered, brushing the hair from her eyes.

“Mmm...” She responded sleepily, still sliding up and down against him.

“2B, wake up sleepyhead.” Her movements finally slowed to a stop and she hummed softly. 9S couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as his dick was finally given a break.

“2B~ I love yoouuu.”

“Mmm... love you... too...” Her eyes opened just a sliver and met his. “Nines.”

9S leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead while taking this chance to shift his hips out from under her to finally free his erection.

“Sorry to wake you... you were just, uh...” He coughed nervously. “Well... well what were you dreaming about just now?”

She paused for a moment, closing her eyes once again to recall. “You.” She yawned and met his gaze once more with her cheeks stained a rosy pink. “You had me pinned against a wall and—” She yawned again. “Was nice...”

9S snorted and choked back a laugh. “Really?”

“Mhm...” She buried her face in his chest again and nuzzled against him.

“Twooo Beeee.” He sang. “You really have those kinda dreams of me?”

She lifted her head again and nuzzled her nose against his. “'Course I do... and have for a long time... Y'really think all those 'quick solo missions' I had were all for YoRHa?” A sly grin spread across her face as she slid back a bit to rub herself against him again.

9S snorted and began laughing quietly in response, only to increase in volume as 2B joined in soon after.

“Seems like you were having some dreams of your own.” She observed as she pushed herself more against his erection.

“Well... something like that.” He laughed.

She hummed and thrust again. “Well, up for another round?”

“Do you even need to ask?” He smirked as she slid back and lowered herself onto him once more. 


	3. V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Deep in the dense forest, strange soft sounds could be faintly heard emanating from a small, broken-down shack. Inside were two androids sprawled out on a dusty mattress in a dark corner, locked in a loving embrace.

The noises became muffled by their lips connecting for the nth time, only breaking free when the scanner jerked his head back to let out a particularly loud moan.

“Mmm... 2B.” His body trembled with desire as her hands tugged at his hair at just the right angle.

“N-ni—” Her voice was quiet, yet shaky and strained, as if she were trying to hold something back.

A sly grin spread across 9S' face and his mouth trailed all the way back to where her chin met her neck. He let out a quick, breathy laugh before simultaneously flicking his tongue up the back of her ear, and pulling her down on top of him as he thrust up in her, hard.

2B threw her head back and let out a shrill squeal as her body hit his, but immediately clapped her hand over her mouth as the sound echoed through the forest.

“Niines!” She whined as she buried her face in his chest to hide her blushing cheeks. “That's so...”

“Hhahah...” He breathed as he continued thrusting, not giving her a chance to re-compose herself. “D-don't hold back, 2B. I wanna hear...”

“Nnn...” She grumbled. “But it's so—”

“I don't care... if you sound like a dying boar... and scream so loud... you break glass... I wanna hear it all.”

She grunted in response. “All right.”

9S smiled as he felt his heart rate increase; he doubled down on his efforts to make her scream. His fingers danced across her back, through her hair, and around her breasts, like a skilled pianist at a concert for one. Out of her lips flowed a symphony of pleasured sounds which danced through the room and caressed his ears.

From high squeals and the faintest sighs, to scratchy grunts and animalistic growls, 2B's range put 9S' to shame. The noises she made easily stretched an octave beyond his, in either direction. Her body and her mind relaxed, and she sat up and looked to the sky, head back, hands still intertwined with his, and let her cries spill out.

Her orgasm rang out and rushed through them both like a tsunami. It was longer and more powerful than times past. Was it because she was able to let go and be more free with herself? 9S didn't have much time to wonder as his own orgasm hit soon after and it took all his processing power to just stay conscious through it all.

When their bodies calmed and they lay in an exhausted, sweaty pile, 9S pulled his head to the side to look his partner in the eyes. She had a hazy serene look on her face and let out a soft sigh every time she exhaled. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss, humming quietly all while.

“So...” He breathed. “How was that?”

2B blinked slowly and smiled, before sliding her lips over to his ear and letting out a soft moan, sending shivers down his spine. 


	4. D = Dirty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really needs to be more A24 content on here.   
> From now on in this prompt thingo I'mma work on mostly other couples besides 2B9S. I still love the main ship to no end but I want to try to E X P A N D H O R I Z O N a bit.

A2 sighed as she and 4S hauled the last of the boxes into their new home... of sorts. 4S had asked her to help him bring the entire contents of the Forest Kingdom's library back to the safety of the Resistance Camp after a close encounter with a machine warrior there nearly cost him his arm.

“I think that's all of them.” She said as she dropped the crates on the messy floor. They landed on a stray book she hadn't seen and began to topple over.

“Shit!” 4S yelled and they both dove to catch the boxes. They were too slow unfortunately; the top box crashed to the floor and the multitude of dusty old books spilled out. And something else...

“Shit, 4, I'm s—what is that?” She asked as her eye caught the strange, floppy object as it rolled under their small bed.

“I-it's nothing!” 4S screamed as he dropped everything and dove towards the mysterious device. He was too slow; he skidded to a halt inches from where it landed mere seconds after A2 fished it out from its resting place.

“What the hell is this?” She exclaimed, brushing the dust off it and bringing it to her face to get a better look.

“It's not what it looks like!” He cried.

“Wait... is this a...?”

“Yes.” He squeaked, head down and face quickly growing red.

“Wait... is this _yours?_ They're _detachable?_ ”

“No! I mean yes! I mean—” 4S squealed. “I-i-it's mine but... n-not the... s-s-s.” He pointed towards his crotch with a trembling finger. The redness on his face had grown to an almost comical level and was quickly spreading up his ears and down his neck.

“Not the what? ...Oh wait is this like a spare?”

“N-not... really. It's for...” He reached out to grab it from A2's hand but she pulled away, giving him a quizzical look. “Nevermind. Just please give it back A2.”

“Not until you tell me what's going on.” She huffed. “Why are you acting like this? I've seen yours before, its nothing spectacular.”

“A2!” He screamed, trying to grab it again, but she nimbly stepped away, holding it high over her head. “Please!”

A2 simply narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose at the boy. He lowered his head and tensed his body as his mind raced for the best solution for his predicament.

Finally, his shoulders dropped and he let out a defeated sigh.

“Ok fine.” He whined, pulling his arms back into himself and avoiding her gaze. “I use it for... I use... it on myself... I like to...” He took a deep breath. “I like to stick it in my butt and...” another deep breath, “fuck myself with it.”

“Oh.” She said. “That's it?”

“...Yes?” He flashed a quick glance at A2's confused face.

“Why didn't you just say so before?”

“I... it was... because it's weird.”

“Weird? 4, I've been running around with no clothes on for over five years, running into all sorts of weird machines and fighting with raccoons and other forest animals for the best sleeping spots, this is _not_ weird.”

“R-really?” 4S perked up slightly and looked back at her for a split second. “I mean... 'really' as in, you don't think it's weird?”

“No.” Her voice softened and she handed the dick back to 4S. He quickly took it and began to hide it in his pocket, but stopped.

A2 continued. “Did... it really upset you that much to admit that?”

“Kind of, yeah...” He shrugged. “I've never heard any of the other scanners mention anything like this and I didn't... I didn't want to be made fun of for having some weird fetish or something.”

“Boy you know every one of the other scanners probably has at least three of these lying around somewhere for them to use.”

“I...” He paused, then let out a small amused snort. “Hah... now that I really think about it... you're probably right...”

“4S.” A2 mumbled.

“Y-yeah.” He looked back up at her to see her looking down at the floor with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

“I'm sorry for... that I was so... aggressive about this. I didn't... realize it upset you so much.”

“I-it's ok. I'm... sorry for being so secretive about this.”

“You could have just told me it was personal or something...”

“I really don't think that would have changed anything... Plus, I didn't want you to think I was cheating on you or anything.”  
“What? I wasn't even thinking about that.”

“Then what _were_ you thinking?”

“I...” She paused and looked into the distance pensively; the way her nose scrunched as her processors went into overdrive might have made 4S laugh at how cute she was if his heart wasn't still racing from the stressful past few moments. “I don't know really... you were just acting strange and it just made me feel... I didn't like it.”

“Heh... well... A2, I promise I'm not hiding any big secrets from you or anything... just... I guess some little insecurities I'm not really ready to talk about yet I guess...”

A2 smiled softly. “I get that... I understand. I'll... try not to be so... pushy in the future...”

4S smiled back. “Thank you, A2.”

“So uh... this thing...” She said, nodding to the dick still hanging halfway out of his pocket. “Do you want me to use it next time?”

“Wait... _what?_ ” He gasped, head snapping up to look into her eyes. A wave of uncertainty flashed across her face and she bit her lip slightly in response.

“I... uh... do you not want me to?”

“Nono, I'd love it! I mean... you'd really do that for me?”

“I don't see why I wouldn't try it.” She shrugged.

“Oh gosh.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “Yes, if you really mean it I'd love to!”

* * *

 

“All right, I think that's everything we need. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Are you sure you're ok with me lying like this? I won't be able to do much for you like this.”

“It's fine. You can pay me back later.”

“Heh... all right, if you're sure.”

“Wait uh... so how's this work anyway?”

“You just... stick it on... it should attach to anything...”

“Where?”

“Where do you think?”

“...Ok now what?”

“Well... just... uh... put it in...”

“Like this?”

“No! Wait wait wait! Lube! Lube first!”

“You coulda told me that before.”

“I'm nervous dammit!”

“You've done this already!”

“Not when it was attached to someone else!”

“Aagh... Ok I think that's enough, let's try again.”

“All right just... be careful, ok?”

“I will. Just relax.” A2 whispered as she placed her hands on 4S' tense shoulders and squeezed. He took a deep breath and buried his face in the blankets, letting his body calm and legs dangle off the edge of the bed.

The attacker slid her fingers along his side and gripped his hips gently, yet firmly. She nuzzled forward, using her own legs to spread his out more; the tip of the cock just barely pressed against his ass and he already let out a soft moan in response.

Another little thrust forward and the synthetic... well... even more synthetic cock began spreading his cheeks apart as she worked her way in. She felt a little resistance and pushed a bit harder. 4S arched his back and let out a shaky moan, pushing his ass a bit closer towards A2 in response. She took the hint and continued on at a snail's pace, paying close attention to her partner's moans for any signs of discomfort.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah.” He breathed.

She pushed a little further, and bit-by-bit worked her way to the hilt. 4S squirmed under her steady grip and let out all kinds of adorable squeaks and squeals. When she could go no further, the scanner let out a shuddering cry and collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily.

“Th-this is s-s-so much better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “It's nice to... have someone else do it.”

“I see.”

“How do you feel?”

“I mean...” She shrugged. “I guess it feels kinda nice in a way... but I don't really feel much of anything from the uh... attachment.”

“Heh... maybe I can see if I can hook up the nerves and shit for next time.”

“You can do that?”

“Maybe... I might have to ask 9S for help though, he knows more about this stuff than I do.”

“Aw hell no, that's worse than not feeling anything at all!”

“Kidding, kidding.” He chuckled.

“Hmph.” Snorted A2. “Anyway... now what?”

“You just kinda go... in and out... err... carefully... I can direct you to the uh... sweet spots too.”

“All right.” A2 gripped his hips once again and began pumping almost agonizingly slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace as the pleasured cries from 4S only served to turn her on more.

“U-use your h-hand.” He rasped.

“Wh-where?”

“Ngh... M-my...” He released his tight grip on the mattress to shakily point in the general direction of his crotch while pushing his ass as high into the air as possible. It took a moment, but A2 finally got the hint and began sliding her hand down along his hip until her fingers wrapped themselves around his dick.

She began cautiously tugging and running her hand along his cock, trying her best to keep it in rhythm with her strokes but the overload of new sensations and sounds posed a real challenge for her.

His cries had some sort of arousing effect on her as well; she could feel a strange, yet wonderful sensation spreading out through her entire body, as chills simultaneously ran down her spine in endless waves.

A2 continued on and on as 4S breathlessly guided her from below. After a particularly loud moan he rolled his head to the side and glanced up at her with a single dreamy green eye.

“A2... aahhh... I... you...”

“What?” She paused for a moment and leaned closer, her long hair dangled downward and brushed against his back.

“Hahh... you look beautiful with your hair like that.” He smiled.

A2 gasped and tensed up at the sudden compliment; her hands involuntarily clamped down tighter on his hips... and his dick.

“Aiyee!” He screamed and arched his body in shock.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”

“Oh god no wait, that was... that was good, do it again!”

“W-wait... this?” She squeezed down on his dick a little more.

“Y-yes! Keep going!”

“O-ok.” A2 steadied herself a bit more then squeezed more, and more and pulled and tugged as 4S continued to writhe and scream under her grip.

“Doesn't that hurt?”

“Y-yeah, but it's so good.”

“Wh-what?”

“Keep going, p-please.”

A2 obeyed, keeping up the pace with her awkward rhythm of thrusting and pulling and squeezing. 4S' screams became more fervent as time passed until, without warning, he pushed himself as far up as he could with his scrawny arms and aggressively shoved his ass against A2.

“I-I'm.” He choked. A2 hooked her free hand around his chest, holding on tightly as she leaned over him and pressed her naked body against his bare back. The heat from his body sent even more feverish chills through her as she picked up the pace to finish the deed.

4S' back arched even more and his whole body trembled as he came into her hand, cock twitching and spewing out a load of hot, sticky fluid all over their legs.

“Hehh..heh... whoops...” He mumbled as he collapsed on the bed, sliding gracelessly off the cock and onto the messy sheets. A2 lasted only a second longer before falling right on top of him an burying her face in his tangled black hair.

They lay there for the next unknown time, breathing heavily and completely unmoving, save for the occasional neck nuzzles and hand squeezes.

“A...2...” 4S breathed.

“Mmm...?”

“Thank... you...”

She let out a small gasp in response. “I-I... don't mention it.”

“I'm so lucky to have found you... They said we 4 models were designed to handle loneliness well and... I guess that was true for a while, but after meeting you... I don't know how I ever managed to last that long without someone by my side.”

There he goes again, always getting sappy and emotional right after sex. It wasn't exactly the best time for it in A2's opinion, but hey, there could be worse times for it.

“I... yeah...” She murmured. “I'm glad I found you.”

“I know I'm not no. 4 and never will be her... but...”

A2 braced herself mentally for his next words.

“...I hope one day I can make you feel the same way she did.”

A soft pang flashed through her chest as she stared at the sweaty mess beneath her. He had turned his head back towards her and was gazing up at her with a dreamy look on his face. A2 could feel her cheeks get hot as words tried and failed to form on her tongue.

4S' loving gaze soon faded to worry as A2 took longer and longer to respond. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by her lips pressing against his cheekbone.

“Don't worry.” She murmured, loving and gentle. “You already do.” 


	5. A = Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots bite the fuck out of each other because they're horny bastards and then are super cute afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a word of warning: They do go uh... overboard a bit at the beginning because they're dumb and end up accidentally hurting each other. But it ends up being fine so ye.

The two androids lay in a panting, dreamy heap as their systems slowly sputtered back to life. The intensity of their most recent intimate session nearly caused them both to crash. Every inch of 9S body felt heavy, and 2B's trembling and heated frame pressing down on his chest wasn't much help.

He could still feel her consciousnesses still faintly tangled with his as they came down from their shared high. Her thoughts and emotions weaved their way deeply into his systems almost bringing him to tears.

She loved him so much.

And he just as much.

They had done this several times now, yet the burning intensity of her feelings for him was beyond overwhelming; they surged through him as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in the sweet scent of his hair.

His fingers slid lazily across her back until he felt the beginnings of a long scratch along her back, shallow, but long. He fumbled along the bedside table until his hand wrapped around a small tube of staunching gel. He flipped open the cap and squeezed some on his hand and began smoothing it over her back.

 

 

The first time they tried this was a disaster.

In the moment it was wonderful; 9S had designed a hack that would allow their minds to meld and let them feel everything the other was feeling. Everything around them faded away except for the overwhelming pleasure and friction their writhing bodies released.

They were so deep in each others' minds, so lost in each others' emotions that their control on their bodies waned and pure, primal instinct took over. Neither of them realized that with that, the feelings of pain also faded into background noise.

It was only when he felt his consciousness start to fade and 2B screaming his name after jolting back to reality that he realized something was wrong... Something was very, very wrong... But before he could react, everything went black as he entered emergency shutdown mode.

When he awoke some hours later, it felt as if his entire body was caked with staunching gel and stitching. 2B sat by his side with a deep look of guilt and fear on her face as she tremblingly squeezed his hand again and again. She too, was sporting a multitude of stitches, gel, and bandages on what little skin was uncovered.

“I'm so sorry.” She whimpered. “I lost myself.”

He looked at himself, and then at 2B and let out a stiff sob.

“I fucked up.”

 

 

“And how do you feel now?” He murmured as he delicately smoothed the staunching gel and painkillers over the last of her bites.

“Wonderful.” She breathed out between tender kisses and licks on his frayed skin. Her fingers, slick with gel, danced across his back, feeling around for bites and scratches while leaving a hair-thin trail of gel mapping her journey across his body.

“No pain anywhere?”

“Nah...” She mumbled. “What about you?”

“A bit sore in my shoulders and hips, but otherwise amazing.” He shifted and stretched as 2B lifted herself off of him to attend to his problem areas.

His breathing slowed and he could feel his body melt into her and the bed as she began working the tension that had been building up in his entire body. He could barely reciprocate, but he did his best to wrap a hand around her shoulder and give it some clumsy squeezes before she rolled him on his stomach.

Soon, every scratch was sealed and every bruise was covered in a thick layer of pain relief. They collapsed back on the bed and pressed their bodies close.

 

 

It had been several months before 9S even brought up the subject again. But the absolute euphoria, the pure bliss of becoming that close, that deeply connected with her once more was too much for him to ignore forever.

 _“We can play it safe.”_ He assured. _“We weren't careful last time, I didn't know the full extent of what it could do. But now... with some tweaking and preparation... It won't be like that next time.”_

2B's eyes dimmed and she went silent. 9S, in fear of crossing any boundaries, dropped the subject entirely.

Until the next day, as he thrust himself deep inside her again and again, feeling heated shivers rolling down his spine as she screamed his name over and over and over. With what little breath she could afford, she pulled herself up against him and whispered her consent into his reddening ear. It took all he had to not come inside her right then and there.

 

 

“We only broke the skin a few times.” 9S observed. “Maybe two or three more tries and we might have complete control over this.”

“I'm glad.” 2B murmured. “I love this, I love this so much but I always fear I'll hurt you like I did the first time.”

“I understand.” He whispered. “I worry about that too sometimes, I did quite a bit of damage to you too that time.”

“Heh... nothing I couldn't handle.”

“Twooo Beee...” He nuzzled into her again and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Still, I get your worry, and I'm glad you trust me enough to do this with me.”

“It's worth it.” She moaned. “It's so, so worth it, despite the pain afterward.”

“I'd be willing to go through so much more in order to feel you this way.”

“I would too... but I'm glad we don't have to."

“Well yeah,” he snorted, “I'm not gonna stop perfecting the hack until it's one hundred and ten percent safe.”

“I know.”

“It doesn't really hurt anymore anyway.” He hummed. “It's a bit sore for a little while, but it heals up so fast now.”

“Mmm... yeah, it's the same for me.”

9S hugged her tightly and sleepily gazed at the scratch on her back as it slowly stitched itself back together. He closed his eyes and smiled as 2B wrapped him tightly in their blankets until he was as snug as a burrito.

 

 

The next time they were together he was ready, _they_ were ready.

“I can't guarantee it'll be 100% safe.” He admitted. “But it won't be anything near last time.”

2B wavered momentarily, but nodded and continued on.

They cleared the table and lined it with towels and gauze and staunching gel and a whole host of other items.

“I changed the code a lot to be more aware of our physical bodies without taking too much away from what we're feeling. If we start to go too far, it'll stop us and we'll be able to pull ourselves back before we do too much damage.”

“I'm glad.” She murmured. “I'm glad I get to feel you like this again.”

“Me too.” He smiled. “Well... I'm ready when you are.”

Instantly she was on him; their clothes were off in record time and before either of them knew it he was already deep inside her and thrusting like his life depended on it.

“Are you ready?” He panted.

“Mhmhm...” She gasped.

The effect was immediate; his senses were augmented and even a tiny brush against his skin made him scream in delight. He almost didn't have the capacity to even hack into her, but he managed and was pulled deep, deep into her mind.

Everything she thought, everything she felt was spelled out in front of him; there were no secrets or hidden meanings in anything he saw. It was just pure, unbridled passion.

He pushed back with all his mind, flooding her with love and warmth and began to lose himself in her. All he could feel was her. Her mind, her love, her feelings, her body. She was all that existed in his world, and he in hers.

The deeper they went, the less control they had over their bodies until the lines and lines of code he entered to keep them safe sputtered to life and pulled them back before they lost themselves completely. He relaxed his jaw and released her shoulder and instead sucked on the reddening bruise, while 2B's hands ceased clawing and transitioned to gentle strokes along his back.

There, they walked the thin line between man and beast in order to do what neither could ever dream of doing.

 

 

“Hey 2B?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I come in?”

“Mhm.” 2B closed her eyes and felt his presence fill her hacking space. She pulled up some soft, peaceful memories and pressed closer to him both physically and mentally as they watched themselves dash through a shallow stream in pursuit of an odd-looking machine fish.

9S ran his hands up and down her body and whispered sweet-nothings into her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. She laughed softly and squirmed in his arms until she took the soft flesh of his neck in her mouth and sucked gently on a bruise.

It was his turn to squirm and giggle as she trailed down his neck and kissed and licked and loved each mark she placed along his body.

“I love you.” She breathed.

9S panted and caught her lips with his and sighed into her.

“I love you too.”

He used her pause as a chance to begin raining kisses down her body in return. She laughed and stretched out and let him travel wherever he wanted to go.

They switched back and forth between kissing and rubbing and licking and nipping until every last bit of tension flowed from their bodies.

Exhaustion crept up on them and their movements slowed until all they could manage were sloppy, clumsy kisses along each other's face.

 _I love you._ He said directly into her mind.

 _I love you too._ She said back with every fiber of her being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete and am going to put the other prompts I still have in another collection I'm working on for rarepairs.


End file.
